


Every Adventure Needs an Artist

by SelenaShuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta read-ish??, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Really its just some bullcrap I thought of instead of sleeping, Somehow, Sorry not sorry?, and actually finished it within a month or two, little to no angst (if you squint), probs ooc, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/pseuds/SelenaShuu
Summary: [Ultimate Artist] Kokichi finds himself getting smitten by [Ultimate Adventurer] Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Every Adventure Needs an Artist

Kokichi doesn't really know how he got into this situation.

All he remembers is this cute, handsome, Ultimate Adventurer, guy deciding to talk to him out of nowhere and, for some _goddamn_ reason, try and befriend him.

And here he is, actually kind of friends with the guy. He doesn't know what made him approachable to begin with. He tended to do everything _against_ befriending people, even being seen, wearing the big hooded-jacket he has, all day everyday. 

He doesn't consider himself a very _nice_ person, per say, being a rude lying loner, but he didn't even think this, at first, lukewarm, one-sided, friendship to turn mutual, and on Kokichi's side, a sort-of crush. 

He'd deny it but, look, could you  _ blame _ him? Someone actually decided to approach him despite everything and he  _ just _ so happened to be cute and nice to him. What luck. He may as well be the Ultimate Unlucky student.

But is it really unlucky when he actually has a friend now that seeks him out? He can't tell.

Shuichi Saihara was the name and after being around the guy a few months, he really didn't expect him to be an Adventurer, to say the least. He was rather reserved and didn't stick out too much, much like Kokichi himself. It was odd to say the least.

"How'd you even become one?" Kokichi decided to ask him one day during lunch, making Shuichi give him this dubious look on his face.

This was a regular thing, sitting together at lunch, alone, like outcasts, "Cause sorry to say, Saihara, but you did _not_ strike me as the type." He stuck out his pencil and poked Shuichi on the nose.

Shuichi turned away, a bit ashamed, "Oh, uh, It's um, a bit of an, ah? An accident?"

Kokichi raised his eyebrow, dubious yet curious. He turned his pencil in circles, hoping to make Shuichi continue.

"I, ah, I've been kind of looking for my, um, birth parents? And that search, um, took me all around the world. And it just, uh, sorta spiraled." Shuichi gives him a tight smile.

Whoops, not the answer Kokichi was expecting to say the least, "Oh, shit. I-" He took his cue to continue drawing instead, "Sorry I asked." He mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing!"

The rest of the lunch period was rather awkward. Kokichi continued his doodles and sketches while Shuichi kept doing research on his laptop. Research which Kokichi now, unfortunately, understood.

\---

"Here you go!" Kokichi suddenly appeared behind Shuichi, plopping one of his various sketchbooks on his desk.

"Wh-" Shuichi shook his head and turned to his intruder, "Ouma? What's this for and how'd you even get  _ in _ my room?" 

"Don't ask questions you aren't ready to know the answer to!" He chirped back, "As for the other question," He put his hands behind his head and smiled brightly, "Just check it out! I worked  _ very _ hard on it! Countless hours of suffering and no sleep, just for you! I hope you like it!" He decided to give him a nightmare face, "Or else."

Shuichi, to say the very least, was slightly terrified, "Uh, o-okay, I'll check it out! Please just, um, stop doing that face, please-"

Kokichi smiled and started to rock on the balls of his feet while watching nervously as Shuichi checked out his most recent sketchbook.

It was a nice, quiet moment on Shuichi's end, simply enjoying the company and welcome intriguing distraction. Kokichi on the other hand was a quiet anxious mess, bearing his most recent sketchbook was nerve wracking for a multitude of reasons. But it was necessary.

There were various simple doodles at first. Flowers, anime characters, pets, mythological creatures. Various genres as well, making Shuichi blush here and there while Kokichi snickered right behind him.

A few more page turns and unanswered questions later from a very flustered and confused Shuichi, the seemingly random assortment of subjects of the drawings changed to only one thing, though more accurately, one _person_.

Shuichi turned to Kokichi, pink tint on his cheeks and awe covering his features.

Kokichi was looking away, trying to keep a neutral face, red tinting his ears, "I, overstepped my bounds the other day… It's, only fair I bare myself too…" He let his head down, face red as a tomato, "I, um, hope you don't mind if I, continue using you as my muse…?

Shuichi shook his head, not knowing what to say. He looked at the beautiful drawings, at  _ himself _ , and back at Kokichi. He couldn't believe someone saw him in such a way. Hope bloomed in his chest, "Hey, ah, I-I don't mind but, um, do you, uh,  _ l-like _ me?" 

Kokichi never looks up but he tentatively nods his head anyways, "I have, for a while… I didn't notice until, I had... drawn you more than a few times…" He looks up warily, "D-do you?" He couldn't get the hope out of his voice. 

He nods shakily and stands up to face him directly, "You can, continue using me as a muse, a-as long as I can be y-your boyf-friend…?"

Kokichi stares at him, face going blank. He stays like that for a few beats, making the other boy anxious, before he nods with a bright grin, "Of course! W-who wouldn't want to be with someone as marvelous as-" He shuts up when he sees Shuichi was a  _ lot _ closer to his face than a few seconds ago. 

Shuichi's breath fans his lips, making him shudder a little, "Is it okay if I…?" 

Kokichi looks at his lips, then at all of Shuichi's features, and returns to his lips. Feeling weak due to the closeness, he nods faintly.

Shuichi cups his face and leans in slowly. It's a gentle caress of their lips before pulling away just as slowly but staying close. They look at each other in wonder before devolving into giggles, both their faces flushed. 

"So can I draw you in your underwear or do I keep using my imagination?" 

Shuichi ruffles his hair, "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" 

Kokichi has a shit-eating grin and giggles, "Of course, so I can do this instead." He grabs the back of Shuichi's head to kiss him again. The kiss is longer, has more pressure on either side but soon enough break away for air.

"If you wanted another one you could've asked."

"Nah I'll take em instead, just like I took your heart~!"

"Pfft, I guess that's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this,,  
> And look don't even ask about my chaptered works, I am so sorry,,,  
> Come yell at me, I don't bite (links in my profile)  
> See ya next year lmao,,,


End file.
